De Parto
by Usako Suyi
Summary: Recuerdos de un embarazo y un regalo de cumpleños. Algo cortito y lindo de regalo de Navidad, Feliz Día Mamochas!. Mamo Feliz Cumpleaños!


_**DE PARTO...**_

**-¿Que hacés ahí?- **La muy loca estaba colgada de una silla. El hombre de hermosos ojos azules miraba como su mujer jugaba a la equilibrista.

**-Aayy Mamo, no pasa nada. Estoy embarazada, no inválida.- **Le dijo mientras la bajaba en brazos.

**-Si te quedaras quieta, en vez de dar vueltas por todos lados. Yo podría ir a la clínica y atender pacientes tranquilo.- **Miró a su bella esposa.

**-Palabra de mami embarazada que me quedo tranquila. Pero andá que tenés que salvar vidas.- **Lo despedía mientras hacía exagerados movimientos con las manos, como si lo despidiera desde la distancia, él no pudo evitar reírse.

_Se le hinchan los pies.  
El cuarto mes  
le pesa en el vientre  
a esa muchacha en flor  
por la que anduvo el amor  
regalando simiente._

Todas las mañanas lo mismo. Era lo mejor de su vida y estaban bendecidos esperando su primer hijo o hija.

**-Ahí van las manos del milagro Japonés, el mejor neurocirujano descubierto hasta ahora. Y yo, y lo despido como Penélope viendo partir Ulises desde Ítaca... ¡Mierda no se tejer! Mamo mejor pensemos en otro¡porque no pienso aprender a tejer!- **Le gritó desde la puerta, ella lo despedía así, a los gritos. Y él no se resistía a volver, para besarla y abrazarla, llevarse su olor prendido a él.

**-Ahora si, andá.- **Le dijo rompiendo el beso. **-No quiero que tenga ni una sola excusa, para pedirte que te tomes la licencia por paternidad más tarde.- **

**-No lo van a hacer amor, no te preocupes.-** La beso y luego depositó un tierno beso en su incipiente vientre abultado.

_Si la viese usted  
mirándose  
feliz al espejo...  
Palpándose el perfil  
y trenzando mil  
nombres en dos sexos.  
_

Entró a su hogar, estaba impecable, ya no tenía ni la posibilidad de limpiar. Desde que se enteraran de la noticia de su embarazo, Mamo no la dejó realizar ninguna tarea domestica.

¡Dios!, estaba mortalmente aburrida. Pero que importaba, si podía disfrutar de su pancita.

Hombre o mujer, hombre o mujer. En realidad ya sabían, pero era divertido jugar a pelearse por los nombres, escoger el más feo posible, no dar el brazo a torcer y hacerse la ofendida...

Al final Mamo sabía que había perdido y la llevaba en brazos hasta la cama para hacer le amor toda la noche.

**-Pancita, me estoy aprovechando un poquito de vos. Pero no es justo que todavía no des pataditas, ya estamos en el 4to. mes y ni señales de vos.-** Le decía mientras le hacía mimos.

_A su manera,  
floreció por primavera,  
para dar gracias al sol  
y perfumar la vereda.  
_

6to. mes

**-Amor, te estás moviendo como si estuvieras poseída. ¿Estás dormida?-**

**-¿Cómo querés que esté dormida? Siento como si fuera una coctelera. No sé hasta que hora va a dignarse a dormir, me gustaba más cuando no se movía.-**

**-Mentirosa.-**

**-Me cachaste, pero sabés que no disfruto que nos despierte a las...- **Se levantó para buscar el reloj.

**-Las cua... tro.-Dijo entre bostezos. **

**-Noooo, amorcito bebé. Dejá que mami y papi duerman tranquilos. Te juro que mañana te compro lo que quieras, pero por favor.- **Dijo mientras se tocaba la, ya notable pancita.

Notó como la mano de su esposo se posaba por la de ella, para luego mirarla con un particular antojo.

**-Mamo, ya me siento una coctelera, no pienso hacerlo.-**

**-Amor se me antojaron daikiris, de frutilla. Y no podemos quedarnos con el antojo.-**Le dijo mientras le sacaba el camisón, para luego recorrer con besos su cuello y deslizándose cada vez más abajo.

**-No, no podemos quedarnos con el antojo.- **Dijo antes de caer bajo su encanto.

_A su piel de satén  
le sienta bien  
salir de paseo.  
Salpicar niñez  
en la dejadez  
de su balanceo.  
_

7mo. Mes

La luna entraba por la ventana y dibujaba su perfil, tan cambiado. Los dos amantes entrelazados en la cama, asombrados de cómo cada día, su Pancita crecía. Adorando su pequeño tesoro. Gracias al cielo ya no se movía por las noches y dejaba a su mami descansar.

**-Soy un tonel, ya no me veo los pies. Ya no puedo dormir boca abajo¿qué más?-**

**-Estrías, sobrepeso, retensión de líquidos, pies hinchados y un humor de mierda. Pero estás más hermosa que nunca y no puedo sacarte las manos de encima.- **Le dijo seriamente su marido.

**-Si me lo decís de así, me caliento de una manera. Tengo que hacerte mío ahora.-**

**-JAJAJAJA, el sarcasmo no te queda bien, Princesa.- **

**-El sarcasmo es lo único que me queda.- **Refunfuñó.

**-Dramática.-**

**-Embarazada.- **Dijo totalmente resignada.

**-Increíblemente hermosa, y embarazada. Perfecta, no podrías verte mejor.- **La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con inmenso amor y ternura.

**-Bueno, tal vez ahora sí podría hacerte mimitos.-**

_Si la viese usted  
frente al café  
jugando rayuela  
al atardecer,  
es que, a las cinco, su ayer  
vuelve de la escuela._

9no. Mes

En la puerta de la Clínica de Maternidad.

**-Mamo, ya te dije que no fue apropósito.- **Estaba adolorida, incómoda, molesta y desesperada. ¡Quería a su bebé ya!

**-Ya sé. Pero que sientas un poquitito de dolor, no quiere decir que ya estés por parir.- **Le dijo tratando de contenerla, pero era imposible. Estaba tan ansiosa que lo contagiaba a él.

**-Está bien, hasta que no me retuerza como un gusano en un anzuelo, no vuelvo al hospital.- **Le prometió.

**-No seas exagerada. Llamame cuando te sientas mal.- **La abrazó y la besó, pobrecita. Ya no daba más nueve meses y 20 kilos aumentados, era lógico que quisiera terminar el trabajo rápido.** -Te amo.- **Era lo único que podía decirle.

**-Yo también Mamo, pero te digo que ya está a punto.- **Dijo mientras acariciaba su Pancita.

**-Lo sé.- **Posó su mano sobre la de su esposa y le acarició el vientre**. -Ahora andá con tu mamá y cualquier cosa vienen para acá.-**

**-¿No me puedo quedar? En casa están mamá, papá y el pesado de mi hermano. Por favor, no me hagas volver.- **Ya estaba recuperando el humor.

**-Hermosa, ya falta poco.-**

**-Si, seguro que sí.-** Lo besó y se dirigió hasta la puerta del auto.

Cuando estaba por subir, algo pasó, algo distinto. Se dio vuelta y lo buscó con la mirada. No hizo falta nada más. Él ya estaba ahí, a su lado y pronto, serían tres.

_Y a su manera  
volvió al caballo y al carro,  
al muñeco de cartón  
y los pucheros de barro._

**-Sos la mejor mi amor, lo hiciste tan bien. Te amo, te amo tanto, gracias.-** Mamo no podía dejar de llorar, después de 12 largas horas su bebé ya estaba con ellos.

**-¿Dónde está?- **Dijo despertando y respondiendo a los besos y abrazos de su marido.

**-Los recién nacidos son dejados en observación una hora. No, no te alarmes. Es rutina y ya vi que está bien.-**

**-¿Y vos que sabés?- **Indignada, se había despertado y quería a su bebé.

**-Soy médico...-**

**-Eso no puedo probarlo.-** Ya estaba de mejor humor.

Siguió haciendo caso omiso de su esposa**. -Se leer una historia Médica y trabajo en este hospital. Así que puedo entrar a cualquier lado y además ya está por terminar la hora.-** Dijo mirando el reloj.

_Si la viese usted  
cantándose  
canciones de cuna,  
como un cascabel  
que acunase un clavel  
en un rayo de luna.  
_

Se vieron interrumpidos por una enfermera que ingresaba a la habitación con una pequeña cunita.

**-Acá está, el primer vástago del Príncipe y la Princesa.- **Dijo sonriendo.

**-Gracias Usui, te debo una, si no llegabas pronto, me tenías que trasladar a la morgue.-**

**-De nada Mamoru, ya saben cualquier cosa me llaman.- **Los dos asintieron y la enfermera salió del cuarto riendo.

Pro primera vez eran 3. Mamo tomó en sus manos el pequeño paquetito envuelto en sábanas y lo posó en el pecho de su esposa.

**-Hola Mami, quería conocerte antes pero estabas dormida y Papi no quiso despertarte.- **Dijo su esposo fingiendo la vos del bebé.

**-Te amo Mamo, gracias. Es...-**

**-Perfecto, tiene tu color de pelo. Mirá es negro azabache y, al parecer tiene mis ojos. Este Principito va estar rodeado de mujeres.-**

**-Pero sólo va a haber una a la que le entregue su amor.-**

**-Si tiene tanta suerte como yo, seguro encuentra una Princesa. Una princesa de la Luna, como es Endimion...-**

**-Si, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor. Sólo puede llevar un nombre...- **

_Corre Lagarto...  
Pon otra cama en el cuarto.  
A empapelarlo de azul  
y en Agosto de parto...  
De parto..._

**-Mamo, Amor. Ya son las 12.08- **Lo despertó despacio.

**-Eee, Usako, amor que pasa.- **Le dijo medio dormido.

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños mi vida!- **Se levantó de la cama envuelta en las sábanas, sacó un paquete de su bolso y volvió a su lado.

**-Mamo, despertate.- **Lo zamarreó un poco más para que estuviera bien despierto.** -Tomá feliz cumpleaños, es una pavada. Pero cuando lo vi pensé en vos.-**

Mamo abrió el regalo. Era un portarretratos y dentro estaba la primera foto de él junto a sus padres.

**-Pensé que era estaba destruida.- **En su voz se notó emoción. Su novia podía sorprenderlo siempre. Ella ya le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo, su amor, su futuro y su pequeña hija. No necesitaba nada más, pero en sus estaba la imagen de sus padres y eso significaba tanto para él, contuvo las lagrimas que querían escapar. Hoy era un día de felicidad y ella era su felicidad.

**-Pudieron arreglarla, tardaron más de 3 meses, por los químicos y los papeles, no se cuanta vuelta le dieron. Pero la recuperaron, el trabajo fue excelente.-**

**-Te amo Usako.- **Le dijo besándola, estaba sin palabras.

**-Y yo a vos Mamo-chan.- **Respondió Usagi mientras se colocaba debajo de él para disfrutar de otro regalo de cumpleaños.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-S&D-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Señores, repasemos los datos de la partida de nacimiento.- **Dijo el hombre del registro civil.

**Chiba, Mamoru.**

**Nacido el 3 de Agosto de 1975 a las 00.08 del mismo, Pesando 4 kilos 222 gramos.**

**Hijo de Chiba, Mamoru y Yuuko.**

Su mujer se acercó y le habló al oído.

**-Te dije Mamo, tu nombre es él mejor regalo que nuestro principito puede recibir.-**

_**

* * *

**_

_**La Guarida de Pandita Caos y el Maligno Doctor Chiba**_

Me acabo de levantar y Mamo está a mi lado!!! Que mejor forma que empezar el día!!!! Envidienme!!!

Un pequeño regalito para Mi AMOR, Mamo, en el día de su cumpleaños.

Ya sé que van a haber como 20, pero igual yo hice el mío. Y es muy dulce jejejejeje.

**La canción de Joan Manuel Serrat De Parto.**

Gracias por leer.

_**Besitos Suyi**_


End file.
